London's next top idol
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Alright, this is what happens when our favorite mice compete for London's next top idol! lol... Oh, and it's cross over because I am going to add a little twist in the second chapter... mwahaha. Anyways, I'm gonna try this. Hope y'all like it...
1. Ratigan

_Alright, this is the outcome when all my favorite characters decide it's time for a showdown in singing... lol... enjoy. Oh, and yes my character is in this... so deal with it... I'll be hosting, and my character will be singing. Also, I gotta thank Thraxbaby for giving me the idea... oh, and you're totally right... Now I'm in love with a cartoon villain named Thrax... lol Anyways, nothing to do with this story... this story is just for fun... Hope ya'll like it and if someone has already done an american idol remake, well tough... cause now my characters are in this! mwahahahahaha... alright, had a freak out moment... lol... anyways, please read this... love ya, and please read and review!  
_

_

* * *

_Host: Hello, and welcome back to London's next top idol. Today's contestants are Basil of Bakerstreet, Olivia Flaversham, Padriac Ratigan, and Elizabeth of Bakerstreet. And here are your judges! (points to the judge table). Kaylee, Hiram Flaversham, and... **stops and looks puzzled at the empty third seat** Where's our third host?

He turns to Kaylee who too shrugs and looks around. Finally, a voice is heard in the back.

Voice (British accent): Do I really have to judge a bunch of cartoon mice!

Kaylee: Simon, get your butt out here, or I'll come and drag you out here myself. You know I will, I've done it before!

Simon walks out, and sits down.

Simon: Ugh, let's just get this over with!

Host: Okay, now that we have our host deal over with... **simon rolls his eyes** let's play, London's next top idol! Our first contestant is... Professor Padraic Ratigan!

Simon: So, what are you going to perform for us today?

Ratigan: Some of you may remember this... **chuckles evily**

_From the brain that brought you the big Ben caper_

_the head that made headlines in every newspaper_

_and wondrous things like the tower bridge job_

_that cunning display that made Londoners sob!  
_

_Now comes the real tour de force _

_tricky and wicked of course! _

_My earlier crimes were fine for their times, but now that I'm at it again_

_an even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain!_

Three thugs came out on the stage at that moment...

_even meaner! you mean it!_

_worse than the widows and orphans you drowned!_

_You're the best of the worst around, oh Ratigan! Oh Ratigan! _

_You're one of a kind! Oh Ratigan Oh Ratigan, the world's greatest criminal mind! _

_Even louder! We'll shout it! No one can doubt what we know you can do! _

_You're more evil than even you!_

_Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan. _

_you're one of a kind! _

_To Ratigan, To Ratigan! _

_The world's greatest Criminal mind!_

Host: Very nicely done, and this time Bartholomew didn't get eaten! Let's see what our judges have to say.

Flaversham: Well, I've got to say... No. It's just, I've heard the song before and you really should have moved away from the song.

Host: Oh, one no. Let's see if Kaylee can pull him out of the gutter.

Kaylee: Really, I have to agree with Flaversham. You're living in the past, not the now. So, I'm going to have to say no.

Simon: As will I

_Backstage _

Basil: How are you even alive anyways?

Ratigan: Oh, shut up! What would you know!

Host: Next up after these messages is Olivia Flaversham!

* * *

_lol... how did I do? _


	2. Olivia

_And here's where the cross over comes in... mwahahahahahaha... I just had to do this... it was just too much! Anyways, continue reading please and I'll update asap.

* * *

_Host: And we're back after those astounding messages! Up next is Olivia and... **stares at judging table astonished.** where's Hiram?

Kaylee looks and shrugs again

Kaylee: we seem to be loosing judges here and there. At the brake, I had to go drag Simon out of his car.

Simon: Really? Like I said, why judge a bunch of mice!

A wicked laugh is heard backstage.

Host: Ratigan! Where's our judge?

Ratigan: He'll be returned once the game's over. I will not let him be a false judge.

Kaylee: Well, that's just great! Now we gotta find a new judge.

Voice: Perhaps i can help out baby!

Kaylee: Thrax!

Thrax: Yo, I was just in the neighborhood and I came across this awesome fanfiction and figured, I might enter your thoughts and get put in as a judge.

Kaylee: Oh sure, anytime! **nervous**

Host: Okay, now that we have three judges once again... **simon rolls eyes again** let's get on with Olivia's song.

Thrax: And what might you be singing today, baby?

Olivia: Um, I was focusing on Somewhere out there.

Kaylee: Well, let's hear it honey.

_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight _

_Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight. _

_Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer. _

_that we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there. _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are. _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on that same bright star. _

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!_

_Somewhere out there, if Love can see us through. _

_Then, we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams _

_Come true! _

_And even though I know how very far a part we are, _

_it helps to think we might be wishing on that same bright star_

_and when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky _

_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through. _

_then, we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams_

_COME TRUE!_

Host: Very nicely done. Let's see what our judges think.

Kaylee: Yes, yes... 100% yes! It was so beautiful and so powerful. You are definately moving on!

Thrax: Yeah, baby. You just turned up the heat in this place! I give you an A+! You're definitely moving on.

Simon: I can't believe I'm saying this, but for a... um... human sized mouse, you did a fine job. I definitely want to hear more from you. It's a yes.

Olivia: Oh, thank you! Thank you! **jumping for joy and running back stage**

Kaylee: So, Thrax. You made it in my story, didn't you.

Thrax: Why yes I did, and what a flaming fic it is!

Kaylee: **grins** hee hee, thanks **giggles nervously and faints**

Host: Now, while we revive our judge, you watch these messages. When we come back, we'll be hearing from one of our other contestants! We'll be right back!

* * *

_Alright y'all, about Thrax... first of all the hottest virus I have ever seen, I mean dang! he can come in me and try to kill me in less than 48 hours any day! Love love love that movie now! babe, it's the bomb! anyways, now that I'm hopefully done drooling over a virus, oh nope, missed a spot... he he, anyways, If y'all haven't figured out... I'm Kaylee... hi y'all... secondly... if y'all wanna hear one of our characters sing a song, you can just review the name of the song, and the artist... if I know it I'll see what I can do... if I don't know it... hell, I'll find it on youtube and post it for ya anyways. LOL! So, review and I'll be back making one of our beloved characters sing a song! ha ha, oh and forgot to mention, I have managed to write the last two chapters without having to look up lyrics for any of the songs... just cause I'm that good! mwahahahaha... that and I've watched TGMD too much not to know the World's Greatest Criminal Mind (teehee), and the fact that I can play Somewhere out there on the piano might have helped... ha ha... love that song... Okay, now that I'm done droning on and on... yo, please read and review and I'll update later... yo, peace!_


	3. Elizabeth

_Alright, I am now previously flipping through my songs on the media while on shuffle... so as you can tell... this is random... so I'm going with it... lol... please read and review cause I'm getting discouraged right now... not really a bad thing cause I'm obviously still writing it... but still... it's not necessarily the best thing in the whole wide world. lol_

_

* * *

_Host: welcome back to London's next top idol... with your judges Kaylee **waves dramatically**, Thrax **lights up his virus finger wearing his sunglasses** and Simon!

Simon: Let's get this over with. I can't believe you dragged me into this ridiculous story!

Thrax: Hey, back off buddy, or you'll find yourself fighting an extremely deadly virus, yo!

Kaylee: **giggles nervously** awe!

Host: If we are ready, without further ado, Elizabeth of Bakerstreet.

Simon: so, what are you singing for us today?

Kaylee: That's me! Hi me!

Thrax: Wait, what?

Kaylee: Well, I wrote a fanfiction and she is me! I created her. That's Basil's daughter.

Thrax: Oh, I dig.

Simon: Now, if we can get on with it! Elizabeth, what are you singing?

Elizabeth: Well, I hope you don't mind, but my boyfriend, Remy, is backstage, and he is welling to do a piece with me... if you'll allow. If not, I've got a back up song...

Kaylee: I think it's fine! I mean, it's practically my boyfriend too!

Simon: That's only because she's you! but, I don't see a problem with it. Thrax?

Thrax: Hey Baby, sing how ever you need with who ever you need to.

Elizabeth: Thanks! Remy, get out here!

**music starts playing**

Elizabeth: _We were strangers starting out on our journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. _

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you. _

Remy: _No one told me I was going to find you _

_Unexpected what you did to my heart. _

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me. _

Both: _this is the start! _

_And Life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever a wonderful journey. _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. _

Elizabeth: _We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

Remy: _Never dreaming how our dreams would come true. _

Both: _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark _

_I know that my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_and life is a road that I wanna keep goin _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. _

_Life is a road I wanna keep goin _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on! _

Elizabeth: _starting out on our journey_

both:_ life is a road that I wanna keep goin _

_love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning _

_with you! _

Host: Ooh, somebody turned up the heat in here! Let's see if our judges think the same thing!

Kaylee: I'm just saying yes because I love you two as a couple-

Simon: that's only because you made them a couple **irritatedly rubbing temples**

Kaylee: as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted **glares at Simon** You are moving on!

Simon: As I completely disgrace the idea that she is moving her own character on... I actually do love couple songs like that, so you are moving on.

Kaylee: Thrax?

Thrax: I liked it. Wasn't my type of music, but hey baby. Y'all got me into that one!

host: alright then, looks like Elizabeth is moving on... when we come back, our last contestant. Let's see if He can move up to the final round... when we come back!


	4. Basil

Host: We're back with London's next top idol and we're down to our last contestant Basil! What will he perform for us and will he survive? And how our judges doing so far?

Kaylee: Well, Simon made another break for it, but Thrax is as "hot" as ever. Ha ha, get it?

Thrax: I get it, baby!

Simon: oh please.

Host: I think our judges are doing good. Okay, bring out our next contestant!

Basil walks out on the stage.

Kaylee: Hi there.

Basil: Um, hi.

Simon: What are you singing for us today?

Basil: Well, my daughter picked it so no one can judge me on this. She just said it's one of those that I can just sing.

Thrax: Go for it, baby!

_Am I blue_  
_Am I blue_  
_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you_  
_Am I blue_  
_You would be too_  
_If your plans with your man_  
_Done fell through_  
_There was a time_  
_I was the only one_  
_And now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely, lonely_  
_Was I gay, until today_  
_Now he's gone and we're through_  
_Am I blue_

_Oh, you know I'm blue_  
_Oh, you make me, make me so blue_  
_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you_  
_Oh, you makin' me so blue_  
_You know, you know, know you do_  
_Now my plans with my man_  
_They done fell through_

_There was a time_  
_That I was his only one_  
_And now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely_  
_Was I gay, until today_  
_But now he's gone and we're through_  
_Am I blue_

Kaylee: **tears in eyes and dabbing at them with a tissue** that was beautiful!

Thrax: I gotta say, that was a little slow, but so were the last few kinda, so what the heck! I say yes.

Kaylee: Yes!

Simon: Really? Mice singing Am I blue? ugh... but really, it was good. I gotta say yes...

Kaylee: Really? Simon, you're not gettin soft on me, are you?

Simon: Oh, don't flatter yourself!

Host: Okay, so Basil, Elizabeth and Olivia are moving on. Poor Ratigan. I thought he died anyways...

**Ratigan is heard from backstage**: OH shut up!

Host: Any who! come back for our final round later, and we'll see ya next time!


	5. just an update

_Just an update_

I have put up a blog specifically so I don't have to do things like this where I add just another chapter to a story titled "update" just to ask you all questions. So I have set up a blog just for my fanfiction stuff... I might vent sometimes but it will mostly be for fanfiction. It's just at Nosedivefan01 . blogspot .com. It should let you comment anonymously... if it doesn't and if you don't have a google account I'm asking that you maybe get one because this would mean the world to me if we could actually get this blog going so that it's a consistant thing. anyways, that's all I have to say. I hope this idea works and please go to it if you find you have a couple of spare minutes in the day.

thank you,

Nosedivefan01


End file.
